disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures
"Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures" is the first episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired in January 17, 1988. Synopsis Christopher Robin's Mom has made him a deal that if he eats his carrots he can go to the movies with Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. Christopher Robin hates vegetables, but he has to eat them (which results in him fainting). Much to Piglet's dismay, they go to see Birdzilla, a monster movie, as he thought they were seeing a cartoon. Pooh tries to convince Piglet that it's only a movie, with no success. Piglet has his eyes closed most of the time while Tigger isn't impressed with the monsters. Pooh loses his hunnycrunch bars on the floor and Piglet helps to find them, only for both to get caught in a web of gum, thinking the spider in the movie is after him. Christopher Robin rescues them and Piglet is even more scared. Tigger tried to convince Piglet not be scared, stating that the monsters aren't actually real and instead are make-believe, to which Christopher Robin and Pooh agree. However the usher doesn't like the mess they're making, forcing Christopher Robin, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet to escape. Back in the woods, Christopher Robin, Pooh and Tigger decide to make their own scary movie. Pooh's the hero with his white scarf. Tigger is the gigantic monster, but he keeps his costume a secret.. Piglet's part is very important, he's the one who gets chased by a monster, much to his disliking. Tigger's monster identity is revealed; a humongous carrot. Tigger inadvertently scares Rabbit into never eating carrots again. He tries to convince Rabbit who he really is, but the zipper is stuck and he thinks the monster carrot has eaten him. The others are filming when Rabbit runs to them and panics. Everybody hides and panics, but Tigger tries to convince them that it's only him in a costume, and he needs help to get out of his suit. They can hear him calling and want to help him, but they still think the carrot has eaten Tigger, and discuss capturing the carrot. Tigger comes to them and they all panic. The giant carrot falls into the hole and he got free and they try to bury it, but he tells them to stop, saying that it's just his costume and that he was going to use it for Christopher Robin's movie until it became ruined. Realizing that Tigger is right, Rabbit and Pooh start to laugh after having themselves panic for something silly. Rabbit then, happily and throws the ruined costume over at a large branch. Piglet, however, is extremely upset that he was not brave enough to help Pooh in his time of need. Pooh tries to reassure him that everyone gets afraid once in a while, but Piglet just sadly walks home. In the blustery evening, Pooh comes to Piglet's house and brings Piglet his hero scarf to cheer him up, but he is still upset, hiding under his chair. Pooh leaves the scarf in Piglet's house and decides to get Christopher Robin to help him with his problems. However, the stray costume lose hold of the branch due to the blustery wind, and Pooh is "attacked" by it, calling for Piglet's help. He grabs his scarf and runs after Pooh, saving him. The epilogue is that Pooh, Christopher, Tigger and Piglet are making another monster movie and Piglet is made the hero. They watch it and they are all very satisfied, especially Piglet, until the projector breaks... Christopher Robin and Pooh then discuss about Piglet's bravery, and even though they don't have to worry about monster carrots anymore, Christopher tells Pooh that his mom is preparing broccoli for dinner. Pooh suggests that they just skip dinner and go right to breakfast instead. Songs * 'Cause It's Make Believe Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *John Fiedler as Piglet *Paul Winchell as Tigger *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin *Patricia Parris as Christopher Robin's Mom Uncredited *Jim Cummings as Mr. Usher Availability Australia *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero'' (VHS) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero'' (Laserdisc) UK *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero'' (VHS) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Hundred Acre Hero'' (Laserdisc) Trivia *Birdzilla was named after from the '' films.'' *As the first episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, this is also the first animated Pooh production not to be based on stories from the original Pooh books by A.A. Milne. *This episode has been released on VHS, but no DVD release has been announced. *A still shot from the final scene was used in the show's opening and closing. *This is also the first episode that shows the town nearby the Hundred Acre Wood. However, the Hundred Acre Wood may be Christopher's imagination, so this is questioned. *It is possible that the way the characters try to capture the Backson in the 2011 film for the franchise is a reference to how the characters try to mistakenly capture Tigger in this episode, by digging a large pit in the ground for a monster to fall in, this is also seen again in the 2018 live-action film, ''Christopher Robin'', where an adult Christopher Robin falls into a similar trap, but is used to capture Heffalumps and Woozles. *When the episode aired on ABC, The scene where the gang was at the movies, the background music was different. But when it aired on Disney Channel and Toon Disney, the background music of that scene changed. *The usher's voice bears a striking resemblance to that of Jack Nicholson. *This episode marks the first time Winnie the Pooh was voiced by Jim Cummings, who would later continue to be the character's voice actor for over 30 years. Gallery The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Opening and Closing Background - 1.jpg|This footage was used in the show's opening and closing. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Opening and Closing Background - 2.jpg|This footage would also be used in the show's opening and closing. Pooh folds his arms.jpg|Pooh folds his arms. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series premieres